


Moon Like U

by Sorrows_Ending



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, They are so in love, True Love, and jaebum is waxing poetry to the moon about jinyoung, jjp are soulmates basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrows_Ending/pseuds/Sorrows_Ending
Summary: "And if Jinyoung is the moon, Jaebum is the sea, who is pulled in, attracted, completely at the mercy of gravity as he falls in love, over and over again."





	Moon Like U

**Author's Note:**

> This has probably been done before and it's so cliche and cheesy but you know what I love jjp!!!!!!!!!!!!! And Moon U is such a romantic song; it's one of my faves and it totally fits them I think. 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It’s after midnight, they have practice in the morning at six o’clock sharp, but right now, Jaebum is not worried about what his watch says. Neither is Jinyoung, who holds his hand as they stroll leisurely along the Han river. The younger man is humming, and it’s such a simple, insignificant action, but somehow Jinyoung brings beauty into everything he does, and the small melody he hums is happy and it sings in synchronization with the beat of Jaebum’s heart. 

They find a bench to sit at, hands still intertwined and bodies pressed closely together. Jaebum thinks of how these nights are the only times where they can truly be themselves, when no one is around except the moon and stars. The busy life of an idol doesn’t allow many opportunities for love to bloom and to be explored. The hot rays of the morning sun remind them that they have other obligations, their duties to their group and fellow members, to their family and fans. Even if they did not have their careers, the sun would shine its light upon them cruelly, casting them into the spotlight and into the unforgiving jaws of a homophobic society. 

But the moon, the moon is gentle and kind and she does not judge. She simply is, and she lets them be. Jaebum could not be more grateful.

And while the sun takes all the credit for bringing light and life into the world, Jaebum thinks the moon is better anyways. She’s even more beautiful right now, as her light reflects off the waters of the Han River, her glow shining into the black, silky strands of Jinyoung’s hair and highlighting the handsome features of his face. The cool air sweeps through the air and ruffles their hair, and the stars have managed to break though the smog and pollution of Seoul to twinkle down at them. But the stars truly sparkle in Jinyoung’s eyes, Jaebum believes.

Finding the one you love is described as finding your light, your sun, whom your whole world revolves around. But Jaebum disagrees with that notion. Jinyoung isn’t his sun; he’s like the moon, soft and warm but strong and beautiful. And if Jinyoung is the moon, Jaebum is the sea, who is pulled in, attracted, completely at the mercy of gravity as he falls in love, over and over again.

Jinyoung must have felt his stare, and he turns to face Jaebum, lips upturned into a smile and just when Jaebum thinks he couldn’t be any more in love, he’s proved wrong every damn time. 

“Jaebum-ah,” Jinyoung says, voice barely more than a whisper. 

“Yeah?” he murmurs back, holding Jinyoung’s hand just a little tighter.

“Jaebum-ah, please keep smiling that beautiful smile like you always do while looking at me. Just for me,” Jinyoung confesses, and it absolutely floors Jaebum, because has this man read his heart? Does he know exactly what Jaebum was thinking? 

“Jinyoungie, how could you take the words from my mouth? I was supposed to say it first,” Jaebum playfully whines and Jinyoung chuckles. He brings his hand to Jaebum’s cheek, lightly caressing the skin and Jaebum leans into the touch. Slowly, Jinyoung brings his face closer and Jaebum closes his eyes as their lips touch. They kiss slowly, sweetly, lips moving in harmony. They kiss with love, with tenderness, no rush or hurry to their actions. There is no need. They kiss under the moon, knowing that the moon will keep their secret safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Is it obvious that I listened to Moon U on repeat while writing this? Haha.
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments if you liked this! Thank you! :)


End file.
